


Anchorage

by jumponthechandelier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scout Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumponthechandelier/pseuds/jumponthechandelier
Summary: There was an undeniably nasty, untamed future that awaited him. He had no plan. He had no home.But this was a haven for the now.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

> "Sweetheart, you look a little tired  
> When did you last eat?  
> Come in and make yourself right at home  
> Stay as long as you need"
> 
> Two, Sleeping At Last

“Well hello there, _my love_.”

For a split second, Din thought you had been regarding him. For a split second, he found that he didn’t care, or didn’t really _mind_ , per se.

You crossed the small grassy space that separated your two docked ships, arms outstretched and eyes bright, your scouting clothes abandoned for something more comfortable. He had interrupted one of your recuperating days, as you called them, and suddenly he felt a bit repentant.

But the Child needed a break, and he needed supplies. So here he was, just a few hours after sending you a calling signal in a request for a safe place to land.

The young one reached out its arms, squirming in his hold as it cooed in excitement at your approaching form. The Child had always been comfortable around you, as if emulating what he himself felt, and became even more so when you had gifted it a detached switchboard to fiddle with during your second meeting.

_“...So it doesn’t crash your ship when you’re not looking.”_

In that moment you had looked up at him and winked, and gave him another selfish reason to keep coming back.

With a natural gentleness you lifted the young one out of his grasp, your smile uninhibited as it reached out to fiddle with the jewelry around your neck. And Din knows that he should’ve said something, _anything_ , but he just watched the interaction unfold with an undeniable intrigue. Slowly, too slowly, he finally took the time to break his attention away to survey his surroundings.

He had landed in what could be considered a small field, a strange opening in a canopy of towering green trees dotted with moss covered rocks and minute ponds. The air was clear, unclogged, and served as a respite from the dust-bound planets he usually found himself on.

You had told him about this place when you had first met, when you were both stuck trudging across barren land to locate a particularly sly bounty. Your scouting skills had been recommended, _pushed_ really, by the locals, and now here you both were.

“...This is Skogur?”

You made a sound of surprise, eyebrows raised as you turned your full attention to him.

“You remember?”

He hummed, as if satisfied with his memory, but said nothing else.

The Child wiggled impatiently in your arms, and you bent down to free it from your hold, watching with a softened expression as it veered straight for a shallow pond. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Scouted it years ago. Makes a great resting place.”

“...Yes.”

Din winced under his helmet from how quickly his agreement shot out of his mouth, and partially because he wasn’t admiring the vegetation when he said it. You turned to him, but not to tease, only to reach over to readjust one of his shoulder plates, which had been slightly askew.

“I have a few potential sanctuary coordinates for you, and supplies. This place is safe too, so you can stay the night without any worries.”

Before you could completely pull away he grabbed your hand, gently, holding it aloft in the air as if to move to put it back. But he didn’t intend to do that, he really didn’t, and now he was stuck in a position that could only be described as ungainly. But you took it in stride, as you did with most things, and only tilted your head to the side to regard him with a perplexed expression.

“Are you alright, love?”

A splash, followed by a small whimper of the young one had you both breaking out of your stupor, his hold on you dropping in an instant to focus on the source of the noise. 

After discerning that there was no danger, you let out a light laugh. The Child, who was now soaked to the bone, looked at the both of you with a frown, ears drooped sadly to the side. You quickly moved to gather it in your arms, amusement still present on your face as it cooed in a tone that almost seemed embarrassed.

“Oh you poor thing… let’s get you some food, okay?”

Din watched as you crossed the field to your ship, and trailed slowly behind you, the near constant tension in his shoulders dissipating, if only for the moment.

There was an undeniably nasty, untamed future that awaited him. He had no plan. He had no home.

But this was a haven for the now, and he was fine with that.

He supposed that the new moniker didn’t hurt, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for dear old Mando before, and this sort of just hit me like a semi-truck. I've been having trouble finding motivation to write lately, so it was almost a relief to use this as a jumping back in point.
> 
> Also, Skogur is Icelandic for forest. 🙂


End file.
